


Stuck

by StuffedGutz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bodily Functions, Constipation, Defecation, Desperation, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scat, Stomach Ache, constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedGutz/pseuds/StuffedGutz
Summary: London and Ruffus are on a trip, but London is having some tummy troubles and feeling pretty embarrassed about it. He doesn't want his boyfriend to know, but Ruffus comes to the rescue anyways.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Stuck

It was now three in the morning, London sat on the toilet in their hotel room. He was doubled over with his arms around his bloated belly, squeezing it desperately trying to get it to do something. They'd been on their trip for almost a week now, and he hadn't been able to use the bathroom since the first day. It's not that this was surprising to him, he knew himself and his belly. But he hadn't wanted to let something like this cause him to miss out. And yeah, the trip really had been amazing, he couldn't say he regretted any of it. But this, he worried, was going to ruin everything. 

London was rather shy about his problem, shy about bathroom business in general. That was probably part of his problem, really. The thought of revealing to his significant other what was happening to him was enough to make him want to crawl into a hole and die. But it was starting to hurt so badly that he was having trouble hiding his discomfort. He'd been having to make up excuse after excuse, he'd realized there was no way he could keep this up. He'd been hoping he could just wait and deal with it when he got home, but the build up was making his clothes fit too tight, not to mention his aching belly was getting more and more vocal by the day. He wasn't sure he could keep pretending there were hunger grumbles, that was only making his problem worse as his partner would always suggest more food of course. His partner, Ruffus, seemed to be totally oblivious of London's misery, but that's the way he wanted it. 

So he'd waited until he was sure Ruffus was asleep, determined that this was it. He was going to stay in here until morning if he had to, until he could empty himself. Or even if not that, until he could get anything out. But he was feeling painfully aware of the time, worrying that what if he still can't get anything out by morning? What was he going to do? He was tired and sore, and the fear of embarrassment and frustration was making him feel like crying. He whined a little bit, and pushed as hard as he could, bearing down until it gave him a headache and he felt light headed. He'd have to stop and wait for a bit after that. 

What was frustrating him the most was that he could feel it in there now, it was right there at his exit, but it was absolutely refusing to come out. When he pushed it would poke it's head out just a bit, teasing him, but after that no matter how hard he pushed- nothing. It was stuck. He didn't know what to do. He was thinking about all of the embarrassing scenarios that might come up if he didn't get this taken care of tonight. He felt the building gas pressure, it was all trapped inside him and his nightmare was it escaping while Ruffus was around. Or what if his body just couldn't handle it anymore, what if he had an accident or something? If he shit his pants, he'd just have to go kill himself, he decided. 

"Please..." He said aloud, which sounded so odd to him in the otherwise dead silence of the bathroom. He whined again and rubbed his eyes a little, before sitting up straight, trying to change positions. He then put both hands on his bloated belly and pushed again, as hard as he could. He could feel it coming poking out again, maybe a little further this time? He kept the pressure constant, twisting around into different positions, holding his breath. Then, he could feel something happening. This was a bit different at least. It felt like it was moving. It was coming out further this time. But his head was starting to hurt again. The second he stopped pushing, it retreated right back inside. He whined pitifully, and really did cry a little this time, feeling absolute frustration. He sucked in another breath and pushed hard again, despite the headache. It went right back into position. It went like this for another couple minutes. He whined and cried to himself until he could feel it really pushing outward. It was starting to stretch him open, and boy did that hurt. It was so wide, he felt like it was going to actually cause him damage down there. But he didn't want to stop. Right now, he'd rather rip his asshole off if it meant Ruffus never had to know about any of this. 

He finally had to take a break, and he doubled over again, resting his head on his knees. He was sweating and sniffling a little. Although the massive crap stuck in his bum was causing him a lot of pain, he was glad it hadn't gone back in this time. At least he was making some progress, he thought. He rubbed his bloated belly, massaging it all over, and silently pleading with it to just let it all go. He just so desperately wanted to enjoy the rest of his trip. Even if this was the last bowel movement he had on this trip, that'd be good enough. He felt this if he just could pass this, he could make it until he got home to deal with the rest. 

After he rested a few more moments, he finally sat up again and leaned back against the top of the toilet. He took a deep breath and began pushing again, following his same pattern. Only it was even harder to make anything happen now, this thing was really stuck there good. It didn't budge, not one bit. He tried changing positions again. He even wiggled around a bit, anything that might help. But it was like a brick was lodged in his asshole, and it really did feel like it too. "Why?..." He whispered to himself, as he dropped his head into his hands. When all of a sudden, one of the worst nightmare scenarios that he could imagine suddenly came to life. He heard a knock on the bathroom door. He felt like a bolt of electricity went through his body, and he felt like he was going to throw up when he heard Ruffus' voice on the other side. 

"You fall asleep in there?" He asked. London broke into a sweat immediately. He wasn't prepared for this. He'd been banking on Ruffus sleeping through the night. And if only he'd knocked just a few minutes earlier, London would have at least been in a position that he could hop up and get the heck out of there. But now? He was stuck, he was literally stuck. This thing was stretching him open, he felt like an elephant giving birth right now. What was he supposed to do? He was panicking so intensely that he'd forgotten to even reply, until he heard another knock and an even more concerned Ruffus speak again. "London? You ok?" And he heard the handle jiggle. That was enough to give his heart a jumpstart and he called out. 

"Uh!- No, no! I'll be out in a moment!" He assured him. But now Ruffus had questions, of course. He sounded concerned. "You alright in there? Are you sick?" Ruffus had no idea what he was doing to his significant other right now. He had no idea what sort of shame and embarrassment he was inducing. London insisted he was fine, "Nah- I'm fine. I'll be there in a sec." He tried to act as natural as possible. But he was now in a full on panic. He bit his lip, and began pushing again, this time more desperately. He shoved his hands into his stomach, trying to squeeze the life out of it. He planted his feet into the ground and his back into the back of the toilet. He pushed until his face was red and he felt like his head might explode. But nothing was happening. 

He was sweating profusely at this time, desperate to get out of there as quickly as possible. He thought he might have to go down there and dig this thing out manually. But that was not the idea plan, the thought of it made him feel even more light headed. But what other options did he have? So he sat there, and began to try to psyche himself up to do it. He grabbed some toilet paper and went down to try and get a hold of it. It was then that he truly realized just how hard this thing was, he wasn't sure he could even break it off. He tried tugging on it, which caused him a horrendous amount of pain. He had to bite his lip to try and remain quiet. But the clock was ticking, and he needed to get this over with. So he tried pulling on it once more, before he had to stop once again when it was too painful. What was he going to do? He felt like he was about to have a full on mental breakdown over this. And what if he did? That would be even more embarrassing! 

While panicking, the sudden knock on the door was the final straw for him. When he heard Ruffus on the other side, asking so kindly if he were alright, he just burst into tears. It's not what he'd wanted to do, but it was so out of his control. His utter panic and shame had just built up so much, he didn't know what to do or say and he felt like Ruffus was going to be so disgusted. "What?! What's going on in there?" Ruffes asked, sounding alarmed. London tried to assure him, "Nothing- I-" But he could hear Ruffus moving away from the door. He was away for a few moments, before returning. And then, to London's absolutely horror and dread, he saw the doorknob turning. The door opened, and Ruffus stepped inside. It was now that London felt that their relationship was just over. He was so embarrassed and ashamed, how would Ruffus be able to look at him again? "No- no! It's ok!" He tried to assure Ruffus while still crying. 

Ruffus was relieved to see London seemed alright for the most part, he wasn't injured at least. But he was obviously upset and distressed. So he came in anyway, despite it being obvious London didn't want him to. He was aware that the situation was awkward for his lover, and he tried to calm him down first and make him feel better about it. He spoke calmly, reaching over and rubbing his back a little. "Hey- It's alright sweetheart. What's wrong? Are you sick?" He asked gently. London was so ashamed, he cried into his hands for a moment, feeling entirely defeated. He finally had no choice but to admit his problem. As humiliating as it is, he wasn't sure what else to do, he was stuck. "God- This is so embarrassing. Please don't think I'm gross, I'm sorry." He began, to which Ruffus looked shocked and interrupted. "What?! I won't! Everyone has problems sometimes. It's alright. It's really alright, are you having diarrhea or something? It's ok, it happens." He kissed London on the top of the head, and kept rubbing his back. London shook his head. "No... It's the opposite- It's- Ugh... It's stuck. This is so humiliating..." He couldn't look at Ruffus while he said this. "It's stuck, and it hurts so much." As mortified as he was, now that he began admitting the truth he just let it all out. "I haven't gone to the bathroom since we got here! My stomach feels like it's going bust, I feel like I have a bag of concrete in my gut! And now it's- it's stuck. It- Oh god, this is so embarrassing. But it's stuck, and it won't come out. I don't know what to do. It's too big...." 

He held his head in his hands. But then he felt Ruffus wrap his arms around him, and he felt another kiss on his head, then on his temple. He felt Ruffus's hand slide down and a gentle hand rest on his disgustingly swollen gut. He felt Ruffus' hand rubbing soft little circles around his aching gut. "London, you should have told me sooner. I could have helped before it got this bad." He spoke softly, and sighed. London still couldn't stand to look at his lover. He just kept looking down, ashamed and said nothing. Ruffus remained silent for a little while too, just rubbing London's bloated belly. He was feeling guilty for not having noticed it himself. Well, he'd noticed it had some bloat, but for whatever reason it never occurred to him just how bad it was. If only he'd known his significant other had been suffering so badly this whole time. 

"I know you're feeling embarrassed, and I'm sorry. But I can help. I love you, and I want you to feel better, ok? Let me help, please." Ruffus finally spoke again after allowing some time of silence. He removed his hand from London's belly and took London's face in his hands. He made him look up at him. "Look at me, I love you, ok?" He then gave him a little kiss on the mouth, hoping to prove that London's little predicament didn't affect his attraction to him in the least. London's face was so very flushed. But he did feel comforted by Ruffus. But it was still one of his greatest nightmares, and although he agreed to let Ruffus help, he still could not help but cry. He just wanted it to be over, as quickly as possible. 

So after receiving permission from London, he first tried giving London's belly a real good rub. He used both hands this time, first rubbing the lower gut, then around the sides and the top, hoping he could help loosen things up in there. "Ok. So how about we try pushing now?" and London nodded, even though he was feeling mortified to try pushing in front of his boyfriend. Plus, he already knew it wasn't going to work. But he didn't feel like he could say that. So, he tried to find the right position again, and really bore down again, giving it all he had. While he did this, Ruffus tried his best to help, pushing in on London's belly and hoping the extra pressure did something. But it didn't. He watched London struggle for a few moments, before he had to stop and rest again. He rubbed his head. He'd already been at it for probably hours at this point, and the frustration was really, really getting to him. So Ruffus hugged and comforted him, rubbing his belly very gently again and assuring him they were going to get him feeling better soon. 

This went on for probably at least another hour. There were no changes, that thing was firmly lodged in his ass. It had no plans on moving any time soon, and London was really at his breaking point now. Ruffus could tell London was about ready to lose it again, and he was desperate to solve this problem. He had an idea, but he knew London wasn't going to like it. So he tried to bring it up as carefully as he could. He gave London another tight hug, and nuzzled the top of his head. "Hey..." He began, softly. "This isn't going so well. I think, if you're ok with it..." He paused and kissed his boyfriend on the top of the head once more. "I think I could probably remove it for you? I-I'd be careful." He assured him. "I know you feel embarrassed, but I really think it'd be easier for me to get it out for you." He was hugging London tightly as he spoke, and could hear him sniffling again, and feel the little hiccups he got from crying again. "I'm so sorry..." London apologized. "I'm so gross." He hated that Ruffus had to do this for him. But of course, Ruffus tried to shut that down quickly, reassuring him the best he could. "You are not gross. Don't be sorry. This will be over soon, I promise." He held on a little longer, he rubbed London's back a little more then finally let go.

"Alright sweetheart, are you ready?" He asked, and London nodded reluctantly, blushing and looking away. "Ok, here, lean forward a bit please..." He requested. He grabbed some toilet paper, then reached down behind London and took hold of what was sticking out of him. He hadn't realized just how big it was until that moment, no wonder his poor lover was having such a bad time in here. He frowned, and reached forward to rub London's belly once more with his free hand. "Tsk, oh, sweetheart..." He whispered. "You poor thing, you really should have told me." He wished so much he could have helped before it got so bad. He tried to be very careful, but even just the slightest movement was seeming to hurt his dear one. He felt terrible about that, but he reminded himself that London was going to feel a million times better once this awful thing was out of him. 

He tried pulling on it and moving it side to side, he then tried twisting it, and moving it up and down. But it was just really stuck in there! And the pain was getting worse and worse for London, he was trying to keep quiet, but couldn't help but let out a whine now and then while Ruffus did this. Finally, Ruffus stopped and had to think for a moment. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he realized this thing was not going to come peacefully. "I'm going to try something else, ok?" He warned London, before dropping the toilet paper into the water and running his bare finger around London's stretched hole. London blushed profusely, wanting to hide his face again, but remained silent. "Hmmm.." Ruffus thought, and began digging into the turd with his fingers right there at his hole. He worked at it until he was able to work one of his fingers up inside London's asshole right up against the massive log. London whined again, being stretched open further. He clenched his teeth and held his stomach tightly. Ruffus hooked his finger into the log from the inside, and began, as carefully as possible, to pull it out. As it finally began to move, it was incredibly painful, London could not control himself and let out a yelp. At the middle of it, he was stretched to what felt like his absolute limit, before finally it began to taper back down again as it finally slid out of him. When it did, he practically fell forward, feeling like he'd really just given birth. Ruffus caught him and gave him another hug, and kissed his face all over. "See! There we go!" London just rested his head in Ruffus' arms, he really had no energy left. He hugged Ruffus back and whispered. "That was bad..." To which Ruffus just gave him more kisses. "I know sweetheart, I'm sorry." 

But still, it wasn't all over yet. London's belly made a roaring sound, and London suddenly clenched his belly, going a bit pale. "Oof- C-could you excuse me for a mom-" But he couldn't hold it in. The trapped gas was finding it'd way out. He was embarrassed all over again when it escaped. But he couldn't stand to hold it, it hurt too much and he just really needed to let it go. "Auh!" Ruffus looked surprised, but assured him it was fine, and that it was good that it was coming out now. But he did step aside so London could have some privacy, now that he'd done his part. Ruffus, after washing his hands, quietly retreated back to their room and waited patiently. 

Finally, after some time, London very sheepishly exited the bathroom. He stood at the end of the bed for a moment, before Ruffus motioned for him to get in. He gingerly crawled in on the other side, his back end feeling extremely sore. He lay down next to Ruffus, and soon was swallowed up in a hug. Ruffus gave him a big kiss, then brushed his hair out of his face. "Don't you even feel like you can't tell me something ok? I will help you with anything. I don't want you to ever let your tummy get into that sort of state again. Alright?" He lectured London, who nodded, and wrapped his arms around Ruffus as well. He sighed. "Ok... Thank you." He nuzzled his face into Rufus' neck. Ruffus held him so tight, rubbing London's back. He could still sense London's embarrassment and felt that he could not possibly comfort him enough. But he could feel London relaxing in his arms, and snuggling in real close. But then, he heard London's belly let out another moan. He placed a hand on London's belly, and could feel that it was still bloated? 

"Sorry Ruffus... I think there's still more." He apologized. "We ate a lot this week." He sighed again. "Sorry." He apologized again, but Ruffus corrected him, while he went gently rubbing his belly. "No, no. Remember, don't apologize. It's alright. I love you. I'll just rub your tummy until you're ready to go again, ok? And if you need any help again-" London cut in, very shy and quiet. "I'll- I'll tell you." To which Ruffus gave London one more big kiss. "Exactly. Thank you very much." He chuckled a little. The two then snuggled up and rested together while they waited for London's belly to move again. And although London was still feeling pretty embarrassed about the whole thing, at least now he also was feeling quite safe and very loved. He was finally able to relax.


End file.
